For Entertainment Purposes Only
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction]. Kidnappé et trahi par celui en qui il avait le plus confiance, il apprit que tout ce qu'ils avaient eu était un mensonge. Il était simplement là pour les amuser, rien de plus. [Dark!AkaKuro one-shot]


**SadisticPrincess12**

 **/!\ IMPORTANT : Cette histoire contient des thèmes VIOLENTS, et inadaptés aux lecteurs inexpérimentés. Sérieusement, même si vous vous prenez pour des durs, ne venez pas vous plaindre après coup, je vous aurais prévenus.**

 _ndt: Okay, comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, c'est une fiction de l'auteur de "Dark Shadows', donc... Je l'apprécie beaucoup, puisqu'elle écrit vraiment bien. Toute les fautes sont donc les miennes, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler._

* * *

 **For Entertainment Purposes Only**

* * *

Il faisait déjà nuit quand il atteignit les abords de son appartement. Il était épuisé après l'entraînement du jour, mais savait que ça en valait le coup. Il bailla en fouillant ses poches d'une main, sortant ses clés. Alors qu'il l'insérait dans la serrure, il sentit une douleur aiguë dans son cou.

* * *

Il se souvint entendre un bruit. Il était confus, déformé, comme s'il l'entendait sous l'eau. Soudainement, cela s'estompa et le silence reprit ses droits.

* * *

Il entendit ce son de nouveau, plus clair cette fois-ci. Il y avait une voix… quelqu'un parlait, mais il ne pouvait l'identifier. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux – il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'ils étaient clos. C'était dur, ses paupières étaient lourdes, mais il parvint à avoir un bref aperçu. Il cligna des yeux sa vision était brouillée et tout était trop lumineux. Deux ombres paraissaient être penchées au-dessus de lui. L'ombre de droite devint plus grande, elle s'était rapprochée. Il tenta de lui parler, mais il ne pouvait ni bouger les lèvres ni émettre le moindre son. Ses paupières redevinrent lourdes, menaçant de se fermer à tout moment. Il entendit un murmure.

« Ferme les yeux... »

Et, il le fit.

* * *

Il grogna en ouvrant les yeux. Il fixa le plafond, sa vision s'adaptant à la faible lumière de la chambre. Il lui fallut un moment avant de pouvoir tout distinguer. La première chose qu'il remarqua était que son corps lui paraissait lent et gourd, comme s'il était toujours endormi. Durant quelques secondes, il se demanda s'il devrait suivre l'impulsion de son corps et se rendormir. Il ferma les yeux… Seulement pour les rouvrir brusquement en réalisant soudainement sa situation.

Il ne reconnaissait pas la pièce.

Il bougea la tête. Les murs de la pièce était de couleur crème, sans fenêtre. Il pouvait apercevoir un bureau en bois foncé près de lui dessus reposaient une petit lampe et quelques objets décoratifs. Une chaise était rangée dessous. Il tourna la tête du côté opposé. Une autre lampe était placée sur une table de chevet, allumée mais n'émettant qu'une faible lumière. Pour finir, le lit sur lequel il reposait était un king size, recouvert d'une couverture sombre.

Il bougea une fois encore, ses yeux parcourant la chambre. Il lui était difficile de bouger et il comprit alors pourquoi. Il était sur le ventre, sa tête tournée sur le côté et ses bras attachés dans son dos.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel… ? » marmonna t-il, sa voix se brisant du manque d'utilisation, ses sourcils se fronçant avec confusion. Il banda ses muscles contre les liens apparemment l'épaisse corde entourant ses bras était connectée à ses chevilles. La corde était extrêmement contraignante, il ne pouvait pas vraiment bouger. En plus de tout cela, il se sentait incroyablement faible – comme si son corps avait été drainé de toute son énergie, mais ça ne l'empêcher pas de continuer à se débattre, bien que faiblement, pour se libérer.

Soudainement, il se figea. Un son provenait depuis l'extérieur. Des…bruits de pas ?

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, de même que sa respiration. Bien sûr qu'il y avait d'autres gens ici, il ne s'était certainement pas traîné ici et attaché tout seul. Clairement, il avait été drogué et enlevé il était logique de supposer que ces pas étaient ceux de ses kidnappeurs. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir qu'il était en grand danger. Ils attendaient sans doute qu'il se réveille, sinon ils auraient probablement déjà fait quelque chose.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de contrôler sa respiration. Il ne voulait réellement pas savoir ce qui se passerait si ses ravisseurs s'apercevaient qu'il était éveillé.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » il entendit cette question étouffée à travers la porte c'était une voix masculine.

« Honnêtement, je suis plutôt agréablement surpris que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un comme lui. » répondit un autre gars alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Il pouvait parfaitement les entendre maintenant qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur. La porte se referma avec un cliquetis automatique de verrouillage.

« Oh ? N'as tu donc aucune fois en moi ? »

« Non, l'opposé en réalité, j'ai une foi totale en toi. Mais, moi-même je ne savais pas que tu trouverais quelque chose d'aussi intéressant que lui. Tu sembles avoir pris pour habitude de surpasser mes attentes. »

Ces voix… elle lui paraissaient familières. Il les avait entendues auparavant. Il les connaissait ! Leurs noms étaient sur le bout de sa langue…

La première personne laissa échapper un léger rire. « Eh bien, je te remercie. »

la seconde personne ne répondit rien, mais l'atmosphère changea instantanément. « Penses-tu vraiment pouvoir nous tromper ? Tu étais éveillé avant notre arrivée. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent aussitôt et il laissa échapper un hoquet en réalisant à qui il avait à faire. Avec un brusque sursaut d'énergie, il se retourna sur le dos, faisant face au duo. Il ne s'était pas trompé.

« As-tu bien dormi, Kagami-kun ? »

« K-Kuroko... » murmura-t-il. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en se tournant vers l'autre personne présente dans la pièce. « Akashi... »

Kuroko, vêtu de son uniforme de basketball de Seirin, veste incluse, se tenait au pied du lit, mains derrière son dos et arborant un sourire poli. Akashi, lui, portait une un costume noir avec une chemise rouge, appuyé casuellement contre l'encadrement de la porte, souriait avec satisfaction.

Kagami tenta de déglutir, mais sa gorge semblait s'être asséchée sous le choc qu'il venait de ressentir. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais fut aussitôt coupé par Kuroko.

« Tu veux savoir ce qui se passe. » déclara l'adolescent de son usuel ton monotone, Poussant Kagami à promptement refermer la bouche.

« La réponse est assez simple, Kagami Taiga. » le rictus d'Akashi s'étira, ses yeux luisant d'amusement tandis qu'il se plaçait à côté de Kuroko, un bras entourant la taille de plus petit alors qu'il posait sa tête sur l'épaule de Kuroko. « A partir de maintenant, tu nous appartiens. »

Il fallut un moment Kagami pour pouvoir parler, et quand il le fit, il put seulement laisser échapper un bégayé « Q-quoi.. ? »

Akashi se redressa et regarda Kuroko, qui rencontra son regard sans bruit avant que tous deux ne se redirigent vers l'individu attaché. « Il est un peu lent, Tetsuya. » commenta Akashi.

« Nous n'y pouvons rien, Akashi-kun. » répondit Kuroko. « De toute manière, ce n'est pas important. »

Akashi agréa silencieusement avec un sourire malicieux. « Bien, devrions-nous commencer ? » questionna t-il, mais n'attendit pas une réponse avant de se séparer de Kuroko se dirigeant d'un côté du lit tandis que l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus s'approchait de l'autre.

Kagami les observa avec de confus, mais terrifiés yeux monter tous deux sur le lit de chacun de leurs côtés. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Pourquoi Akashi et Kuroko étaient-ils ensemble ? Pourquoi avaient-ils dit qu'il leur appartenait ? Toutes ces questions continuaient de tourner dans son esprit, mais une seule emplissait son coeur d'effroi.

 _Qu'allaient-ils lui faire ?_

Kagami tenta de ramper loin des deux, mais les cordes limitaient sévèrement ses mouvements. Son instinct seul le guidait, son cerveau ne fonctionnant toujours pas tout à fait correctement, il ne pouvait parler, il ne pouvait crier. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ \- était la seule question restante dans son esprit. Cela ne semblait pas réel, et pourtant il savait qu'il était éveillé et que tout ça se passait réellement.

La respiration de Kagami se mua en courts halètements alors que la panique commençait à prendre le dessus. Il était de plus en plus dur de respirer. Ses yeux fouillaient chaque coin de la pièce, tentant de trouver un moyen de s'enfuir tandis qu'il se débattait contre ses liens, mais sans résultat aucun. Il était toujours faible de la quelconque drogue qu'ils lui avaient, supposait-il, administrée. C'était la seule explication qu'il pouvait trouver à son état confus. Il sentit un poids se placer sur son estomac et se figea contre sa volonté. Il tourna la tête pour voir Akashi à cheval sur lui, sa tête penchée d'un côté, mains posées sur son torse, un rictus amusé sur le visage. Une main fut soudainement pressée contre son front et il se retrouva à faire face au pâles cheveux bleus apparurent dans son champ de vision et il aperçut Kuroko le fixant, ses yeux le transperçant.

Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui c'était ensuite passé.

Non…

Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de ce qui s'était ensuite passé.

* * *

« La porte n'est pas verrouillée. » L'informa une voix monotone.

Il déplaça son regard de ladite porte pour le poser sur la fine personne assise sur une chaise placée devant le bureau. Il lança un regard noir à l'adolescent, mais la colère n'étais pas seule présente dans ses yeux – il y avait également de la confusion. Il ne pouvait en comprendre la raison. N'était-il pas prisonnier ? N'était-ce pas logique de la garder enfermé pour éviter qu'il n'essaie de s'échapper ? Ou… le sous-estimaient-ils – pensant qu'il n _'essaierait_ même pas. Cela expliquerait pourquoi ils avaient retiré la corde l'attachant.

Il tenta de parler – de demander, mais il ne put que marmonner quelque chose d'intelligible. La drogue présente dans son système commençait déjà à l'affecter. Le dosage était journalier.

« Ne fais pas d'erreur, Kagami Taiga. » interrompit Akashi. Le plus grand adolescent aux cheveux rouges tourna son regard mauvais contre le partenaire, et probablement mastermind du crime, qui était nonchalamment assis sur le bureau derrière Kuroko, ses jambes appuyées sur les épaules dudit adolescent. « Car si tu pars, » continua Akashi, penchant sa tête d'un côté alors qu'un large sourire tordu apparaissait sur son visage. « Nous te rattraperons. Pas que cela soit réellement un problème, après tout, tu iras seulement aussi loin que nous choisirons de te le permettre et crois-moi, Taiga… Ce ne sera pas loin. »

Kuroko appuya sa tête contre l'une des jambes d'Akashi, un bras l'encerclant. « Et quand nous te ramènerons ici... » il laissa la phrase traîner, un air lointain dans les yeux. Il reporta son regard sur Kagami. « Eh bien, qui sait ? » Il haussa les épaules, faisant rire Akashi avec noirceur.

Kagami grinça des dents et détourna sa tête des deux, complètement répugné, autant d'eux que de lui-même. Pour autant qu'il en savait, ça faisait déjà une semaine qu'il s'était réveillé. Et chaque jour, ils… il-ils…

Kagami frissonna, se souvenant brusquement de son état. Il ne portait pas de vêtements ceux qu'ils portaient lors de son kidnapping avaient déjà étaient déchirés en morceaux. Il se sentait _sale_ et _utilisé._ Il se sentait _dégoûtant_. Il ferma violemment les yeux et se replia sur lui-même, encerclant ses genoux de ses bras sans prendre garde au répugnant liquide séchant progressivement qui le recouvrait partiellement. Ils ne lui permettaient pas de prendre un bain tous les jours. Le pire était que d'une manière ou d'une autre il s'y habituait ! Ils étaient tordus ! C'était tordu ! Toute cette situation était tordue !

Il rouvrit les yeux, son regard tombant par coïncidence sur la porte. C'était un moyen de s'enfuir… S'enfuir de cet endroit infernal… Il la fixa, un million de pensées traversant son esprit. Il ne referma les yeux qu'après un long moment, laissant les ténèbres le clamer une nouvelle fois.

Tout était silencieux. Le seul son que l'on pouvait entendre était la respiration de Kagami. Akashi et Kuroko regardaient l'adolescent endormi, leurs visages inexpressifs, ne trahissant pasla moindre de leurs pensées. Akashi finit par rompre le silence.

« C'était extrêmement mesquin de ta part, Tetsuya. » commenta Akashi en attrapant une poignée de cheveux bleus et les tirant brutalement, penchant la tête de Kuroko de sorte à ce que leurs visages soient face à face. « Tu n'avais pas à lui donner de l'espoir. » dit-il, ses mots emplis d'amusement.

« Tu l'as rapidement écrasé, pourtant. » répondit Kuroko en observant calmement Akashi, ne se souciant pas de la façon douloureuse dont l'autre tirait ses cheveux. « De plus, tu commençais à t'ennuyer, n'est-ce pas ? » questionna t-il, ses lèvres tressaillant tandis qu'il retenait un sourire.

Akashi ferma les yeux, faisant un bruit de gorge en agrément. Il les rouvrit et les posa sur Kuroko, un gentil sourire au lèvres. « Tu me connais si bien, Tetsuya... » murmura t-il doucement, son regard se changeant en un, particulier, qui était réservé à Kuroko.

Ce dernier sourit et entoura le cou de l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges de ses bras, l'abaissant en un long et passionné baiser.

Kagami fixait la porte. _Devrait-il le faire ?_

Il mordit ses lèvres en se redressant, sa main tremblante lors qu'il la passa dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient huileux, répugnants au toucher.

La porte s'ouvrit et il détourna promptement les yeux.

Ils étaient de retour.

* * *

Akashi fixait l'écran, ses yeux à demi-fermés. L'ennui était clairement apparent sur son visage tandis qu'il regardait la forme sur l'écran.

« Akashi-kun ? » l'appela dans son dos une douce, mélodieuse voix. De pâles bras surgirent des ténèbres et se drapèrent sur ses épaules en une lâche étreinte. Akashi jeta un coup d'oeil à sa gauche, Kuroko posant son menton sur son épaule et lui retournant son regard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tetsuya ? » demanda t-il en appuyant son bras sur celui de la chaise, soutenant son menton d'une main et dirigeant à nouveau son regard sur les moniteurs présentant différentes pièces et couloirs du manoir.

Kuroko détourna les yeux, fronçant brièvement les sourcils avant que son visage ne reprenne son usuelle expression neutre.

« Rien… Akashi-kun. »

* * *

Kagami ferma les yeux, des souvenirs de la voix de Kuroko traversant son esprit.

 _Kagami fixait le plafond sans expression – une habitude qu'il avait développée avec l'aide des drogues et de la constante torture que les deux individus lui faisaient subir. Il avait pensé l'un d'entre eux être son ami – son meilleur ami, mais il avait eu tort. Du moins, il le croyait._

 _« Kagami-kun ! » chuchota avec urgence une douce voix._

 _Il cligna des yeux en voyant Kuroko entrer. Il fronça les sourcils avec confusion._

 _Kuroko s'avança, semblant nerveux et honteux. « Kagami-kun », murmura t-il à nouveau, triturant nerveusement ses vêtements. Kagami ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais un doigt se posa sur sa bouche, le forçant au silence – un doigt qu'il voulait arracher avec ses dents, mais il était trop confus pour agir sur son envie._

 _« Kagami-kun, je t'en prie, écoute-moi. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. » continua Kuroko, visiblement tendu, ce qui rendit Kagami d'autant plus suspicieux. « Kagami-kun, tu dois bientôt t'échapper. Akashi-kun va partir pour un camp d'entraînement la semaine prochaine. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'il reviendra, mais je sais que ce ne sera pas de sitôt. »_

 _Kagami le fixa avec incrédulité. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de dire ? S'échapper ? Essaiyait-il de l'aider ? Etait-il cette même personne qui l'avait froidement violé ? Dieu, il n'avait jamais été aussi confus de sa vie !_

 _« Je-je sais que j'ai fait certaines choses – des choses horribles, mais je t'en prie, sache que je ne le voulais pas. » reprit Kuroko, ses yeux brillants de larmes retenues. « Je sais q-que ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable, mais je ne demande pas ton pardon. Je ne le mérite pas, après tout. Je-j'ai juste… C'est Akashi-kun, i-il a menacé de les tuer – Seirin ! Tu dois comprendre, Akashi-kun, il n'est plus lui-même – pas depuis-depuis... » Kuroko déglutit, mordant sa lèvre. « J'ai tenté de l'en dissuader, m-mais il... » Kuroko ferma les yeux, agrippant son t-shirt d'une telle force que ses jointures en blanchirent.. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose d'autre quand une main attrapa la sienne._

 _Kagami observait Kuroko tandis que ce dernier essayait de tout expliquer. Il avait cet air empli de douleur, quand il parlait de l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges. Rien de ce qu'il venait de dire ne justifiait ce qu'il avait fait. Si ça avait été lui, il aurait trouvé un autre moyen de satisfaire les désirs d'Akashi. Mais, il savait que ce Kuroko avait fait était la manière la plus sûre, cela devait l'être. Il ne connaissait pas la réelle étendue des pouvoirs d'Akashi, mais Kuroko et les autres Miracles la connaissait, et ils semblaient tous extrêmement prudent quand ils interagissaient avec lui. Pourtant, ce que Kuroko avait fait était inacceptable ! Mais…_

 _Il attrapa la main du plus petit adolescent, le fixant toujours silencieusement. Il voulait lui faire entendre qu'il comprenait – il ne l'approuvait pas, mais il comprenait. Il sentit l'adolescent pousser un soupir tremblant, sans doute soulagé._

 _« Kagami-kun... » souffla Kuroko avant de secouer la tête, serrant fermement sa main et chuchotant avec agitation. « Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps, les caméras se rallumeront bientôt. Ecoute, je vais te donner une fausse drogue, fais comme si s'était une vraie. Je sais qu'Akashi-kun n'est pas là, mais les caméras le sont. Voilà une carte du manoir. » Il pressa un papier dans la paume de l'autre, plié suffisamment de fois pour qu'il puisse être caché aisément. « Il te mènera à la porte de service, celle qu'utilisent les serviteurs. Tu pourras facilement t'enfuir par là. J'ai aussi indiqué les endroits où les gardes patrouillent aussi longtemps que tu les évite, tu n'auras aucun problèmes. Bien qu'il n'y ait que peu de gardes, et encore moins de serviteurs, il vaut mieux prendre tes précautions. » Kuroko s'arrêta, et ne sachant que dire de plus, mordit sa lèvre._

 _Kagami fixa Kuroko un instant avant d'hocher la tête. Il semblait que son meilleur ami était toujours quelque part là-dedans. Il aurait du savoir dès le début que quelque chose n'allait pas. Penser que Kuroko l'avait trahi… C'était vraiment stupide de sa part. Tout était de l faute d'Akashi, il le savait à présent._

 _« Je dois y aller maintenant, Kagami-kun. » Kuroko lâcha sa main avant de se diriger rapidement vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit, jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à Kagami. « Kagami-kun, je t'en prie, fais attention. »_

 _Alors que Kuroko passait la porte, il entendit un « Merci » d'une voix basse. Il referma la porte, un fin sourire apparaissant sur son visage._

Kagami avait pensé que Kuroko se jouait de lui – que tout avait été un piège il était heureux de s'être trompé.

Le manoir était plus grand qu'il ne l'avait cru si Kuroko ne lui avait pas donné de carte, il se serait sans aucun doute perdu – même _avec_ la carte, il s'était égaré une ou deux fois. Il avait été chanceux de ne croiser aucun serviteur ou garde.

Quoi qu'il en était, il était grand temps pour lui de sortir d'ici.

Il atteignit enfin ladite porte de service – une des dernières portes qu'il passerait. Il leva une main tremblante pour attraper la poignée, la tournant. Il la poussa lentement, et fut accueillit par le luxuriant vert de l'herbe te des arbres.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Bientôt, il avait quitté le manoir, libre.

* * *

Kagami courait, haletant en zigzaguant au milieu des arbres et des buissons. Plus tôt, il avait réalisé que la manoir était au milieu d'une forêt ou du moins c'est ce qu'il semblait. Cela avait été un choc, mais il s'était promptement repris. Il y avait des choses plus importantes que se demander à quel point la famille Akashi était riche. Il devait s'enfuir ! Il n'avait aucune destination précise en tête, il devait juste courir, courir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit libre.

Ses genoux le lâchèrent soudainement et il s'affala sur le sol. Il se redressa, s'appuyant contre un arbre, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans la terre, tremblantes de peur autant que de soulagement – soulagement d'être finalement hors de cette maison, peur d'être repris.

Un souffle de vent passa, faisant bruisser les feuilles des arbres. Il frissonna, réalisant qu'il était à peine vêtu. Il n'avait qu'un t-shirt déchiré qui couvrait difficilement son abdomen et un short avec une jambe déchirée – tout ce qui restait de ses vêtements, mais il s'en moquait. Sa plus grad priorité était de s'éloigner. C'était sa seule chance de se libérer.

 _Si tu pars, nous t'attraperons sans nul doute… Tu iras aussi loin que nous choisirons de te laisser aller…_

Le rire qui avait suivi les mots d'Akashi résonna dans son esprit. Des images suivirent douleur, plaisir, un hideux mélange des deux, des cris, une agonie au-delà des mots. C'était une promesse qu'Akashi et Kuroko avait faite – bien qu'il était certain que Kuroko ne la réaliseait jamais, Akashi le ferait. C'était une promesse qu'Akashi tiendrait s'il parvenait jamais à s'échapper et était une nouvelle fois capturé.

Il ne le laisserait pas arriver. Il ne _pouvait pas_ le laisser arriver.

Il n'était pas envisageable qu'il se laisse capturer à nouveau.

Sa tête se tourna vivement vers la gauche en entendant un bruit dans les buissons près de lui. Il se releva rapidement un éclair de douleur le parcourut au brusque mouvement, mais ce fut facile de l'ignorer. Un bruyant cri d'oiseau suivi d'autres mouvements de branchages le poussèrent à reprendre sa course.

Il courut et courut et _courut_ à travers la forêt. Trébuchant à l'orée du bois, il se retrouva sur un chemin.

Il y était presque. Il pouvait voir la lumière, là où le chemin se terminait.

Il entendit un son derrière lui et sentit son coeur se figer. Il tourna la tête pour en regarder la source et trébucha sur une épaisse branche d'arbre. Il se raidit pour l'impact à venir… Seulement, il ne vint pas. A la place, il tomba dans des bras l'attendant.

« Eh bien, eh bien, _eh bien_ … Quelle charmante manière d'accueillir mon retour, Taiga. »

Son sang se glaça. Non, non, non, non. NON.

Il était libre. Il était finalement libre. Alors, comment ? Comment est-ce que c'était possible ?

Kagami sentit une piqûre dans son cou, avant qu'Akashi ne le laisse tomber face la première sur le sol. Il tendit le cou pour le regarder Akashi était penché au-dessus de lui, ses lèvres étirées e un large sourire narquois, une seringue vide en main. Kagami n'avait jamais réellement eu peur d'Akashi avant ce jour, avant qu'il ne voie ces terrifiants yeux hétérochromes luire d'une excitation démentielle. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait excité. Tout ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'alors avait été de l'amusement, jamais de l'excitation.

Il avait peur de découvrir ce que cela signifiait.

« Je dois l'avouer, Taiga, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu aies assez de volonté pour trouver le courage de t'échapper. » Akashi pencha la tête, fixant Kagami de ses yeux écarquillés. « je suis très heureux. »

Kagami fronça les sourcils avec confusion. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Il était sur le point de lui demander quand Akashi reprit la parole.

«Je te remercie... » Akashi sourit, déconcertant d'autant plus Kagami. Les questions de ce dernier trouvèrent leur réponse quand l'homme aux cheveux rouges lança un regard dans son dos. Suivant ce regard, les yeux de Kagami s'écarquillèrent.

Pas. Possible.

« … Tetsuya. »

« je t'en prie, Akashi-kun. » Kuroko sortit de l'ombre d'un arbre, son visage inexpressif comme toujours, bien que l'on puisse sentir une satisfaction sous-jacente derrière cette apparente passivité.

Tandis qu'Akashi et Kuroko se souriaient avec satisfaction l'un à l'autre, semblant avoir une conversation silencieuse à travers leurs regards, tout devint clair.

Quelque chose à l'intérieur de Kagami se brisa – son coeur se serrant dans sa poitrine.

Alors, c'était ça.

C'était un simple jeu, après tout.

A quel point pouvait-il être stupide ?

Apparemment, extrêmement.

Il laissa les familières ténèbres le reprendre. Elles semblaient être le dernier ami qui lui restait.

* * *

Les yeux de Kagami s'ouvrirent lentement, ne distinguant pas réellement encore ce qui l'entourait. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là. Etait-ce depuis des mois, des années ? Ou peut-être seulement quelques jours ? Il ne savait pas. Il avait déjà perdu tout espoir. Tout ce qu'il savait était que personne ne semblait l'avoir cherché si quelqu'un l'avait fait, il aurait déjà été libre, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait attendu et attendu et attendu et _attendu_ mais personne n'était venu pour lui…  
… à part _eux_.

Coïncidement, Kagami entendit la porte s'ouvrir, le bruit accompagné de deux paires de pas faisant leur entrée. Il entendit un cliquetis et sut que sa torture allait recommencer. Il n'avait pas encore récupéré de la dernière fois qu'il, pour reprendre leur mots, avait 'joué' avec eux. Son corps lui paraissait lourd et douloureux. Son cou était courbaturé. Il bougea lentement ses bras et jambes pour se replier sur lui-même. Il n'y avait plus aucun besoin de drogues pour le contenir, il savait qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne tente pas de s'échapper, et même s'il le voulait, il était bien trop faible. La dernière fois qu'il avait essayé, ça ne s'était pas fini bien pour lui. La leçon était apprise. Il ferma les yeux, espérant que lorsqu'il les rouvrirait, il se réveillerait de cet horrible cauchemar.

« Ne, Akashi-kun, je me demande quand comprendra-t-il que faire semblant de dormir ne l'avancera à rien avec nous. » En entendant la vois monotone de Kuroko il se replia encore plus, comme si cela pourrait le protéger de ce qui allait venir.

« Il est têtu, Tetsuya. Soyons indulgents et laissons-le faire. » Il sentit une puissante présence dans son dos. Akashi.

« Très bien. » la voix de Kuroko lui faisait face elle fut accompagnée par un léger ajout de poids au lit. Kuroko s'était probablement assis. Une main passa dans ses cheveux. « Réveilles-toi, Kagami-kun. »

Il sentit un affaissement du lit dans son dos et sut qu'Akashi s'était probablement allongé. Sa supposition s'avéra correcte lorsqu'il sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, et un corps se presser contre son dos. Il lui parut froid et insensible, et il ne put retenir un frissonnement.

« Kagami Taiga » commença Akashi en raffermissant sa prise. « A quoi veux-tu jouer aujourd'hui ? » demanda t-il d'un ton léger, comme si c'était une simple conversation amicale.

Ça… l'effraya.

Kagami se figea en le réalisant.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Kagami-kun ? » demanda Kuroko en continuant à passer sa main à travers les cheveux sales de Kagami. Ce dernier pouvait entendre une légère pointe d'ennui masquée sous le ton monotone de Kuroko.

Il se demanda quand exactement avait-il commencé à être aussi terrifié auprès des deux autres.

Quand était-il devenu si faible ?

Pourquoi s'était-il laissé en arriver à ce point ?

Avait-ce été quand Kuroko l'avait trahi pour la seconde fois ?

« Arrête ! » Kagami le regard de Kagami devint venimeux alors qu'il frappait la main de Kuroko pour l'éloigner, faisant écarquiller brièvement les yeux de l'autre adolescent, qui retira sa main. Il arracha le bras le retenant loin de lui avec le peu de forces qui lui restait. « Eloignez-vous de moi ! » hurla t-il tout en s'asseyant, remontant sur le lit. Il s'arrêta une fois qu'il eut atteint la tête de lit. Il continua à fusiller du regard en silence les deux autres, sa respiration bruyante sous l'effort qu'il avait fait. Tous ses membres étaient encore courbaturés, son corps lourd, et le brusque mouvement avait été suffisant pour l'épuiser. Il tenta de ne pas le laisser voir.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça ?! » les questionna t-il d'une voix forte, mais enrouée. « Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmené ici et – et fait toutes ces _choses_? Pourquoi – juste – _Pourquoi ?_ » demanda t-il, chaque mot empli de désespoir.

Kagami essaya de retenir des larmes de frustration en voyant les deux le fixer avec des yeux amusés, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire n'était qu'une bonne blague. Akashi laissa échapper un ricanement en se relevant, Kuroko riant silencieusement.

« Il est vraiment amusant, tu ne trouves pas, Tetsuya ? » Akashi sourit avec satisfaction, se rallongeant sur un coude. « Je suis satisfait que tu l'aies choisi. »

« Sans aucun doute, Akashi-kun, sans aucun doute. » agréa Kuroko en s'asseyant à son tour sur le lit, pieds sur le sol.

« Arrêtez de putain de parler comme si j'étais pas là ! » cria avec colère Kagami, attirant l'attention de ses geôliers. « Et toi, » il jeta un regard noir à Kuroko. « Je te faisais confiance ! » cracha t-il.

Kuroko ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer silencieusement l'adolescent accusateur, visage dénué de toute émotion – un masque parfait. Kagami se souvenait toujours de la façon dont il l'avait trahi, la seconde fois. Il aurait dû mieux savoir, mais pourtant une part de lui voulait croire que l'époque de Seirin était réelle, et que Kuroko le considérait vraiment comme son meilleur ami, mais clairement… ça ne l'avait pas été.

« Alors ?! » Kagami agrippa les couvertures avec désespoir, ses jointures blanchissant sous la pression. Devant la réaction de Kuroko, ou plutôt son absence, il détourna la tête avec dégoût avant de lancer un regard assassin au duo. « Si vous pensez que vous m'avez brisé et que je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez, vous êtes totalement à côté de la plaque ! » affirma t-il, tout son attitude criant sa détermination. Il refusait de leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient. Il n'était certainement pas faible !

Un silence suivit sa déclaration, et il crut avoir réussi à les énerver, mais il réalisa son erreur lorsqu'Akashi laissa échapper un petit rire amusé qui l'énerva _lui_.

« J'en suis heureux, Taiga. » dit Akashi en se levant du lit. Les yeux de Kagami suivirent l'adolescent, inquiet qu'il ne puisse soudainement faire quelque chose.

« Q-qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda t-il avec circonspection.

« Je me le demande… » répondit Akashi en s'approchant de la massive table, la regardant avec un intérêt tiède, effleurant le bois lisse de sa main. « Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu es ici, correct ? » questionna t-il en attrapant une petite statue équine reposant sur la table et l'examinant. « La réponse est assez simple, en réalité. » Il la reposa, et se retourna, plongeant son regard dans celui de Kagami. « L'ennui. » déclara t-il, le mot résonnant bruyamment dans la pièce silencieuse.

Les yeux de Kagami s'écarquillèrent. « … Quoi ? »

« Tu dois te demander pourquoi. » reprit Akashi après avoir observé l'adolescent quelques instants. « C'est un peu extrême, n'est-ce pas ? Que nous te kidnappions simplement pour nous distraire de notre ennui, ça te dépasse. » Il écarta la chaise du bureau et s'assit dessus, un coude sur le bras de la chaise soutenant son menton. « Et pourtant je devrais être satisfait, non ? Après tout, d'autres ne sont pas aussi chanceux que je le suis. Cependant, » il fronça les sourcils. « Je n'étais jamais satisfait. »

Kagami écoutait en silence l'autre adolescent à cheveux rouges. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Akashi parler de lui-même. C'était pour le moins déconcertant.

« Tout était aussi simple qu'un claquement de doigt. » Akashi sourit sauvagement en faisant la démonstration, quittant Kagami des yeux pour les fixer sur une peinture placée à l'autre bout de la chambre. « Le fait que j'ai toujours raison n'aide pas vraiment les choses. Tout devient prévisible, et si tout devient prévisible… » Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir, son regard pesant sur Kagami alors que sa bouche se tordait en un sourire amer. « Il n'y a vraiment rien à espérer. »

« J'ai séparé l'équipe pour amener un peu d'animation, nous nous ennuyions _tous_ , tu comprends. Mais, je les connaissais trop bien et tout était déjà prévisible. » Akashi sourit avec satisfaction, son regard fixé sur son captif. « … Jusqu'à ce que tu apparaisses. »

Kagami inspira brusquement et fronça les sourcils avec confusion. « Quoi ? » marmonna t-il.

« Je les connais tous trop bien, je sais comment ils pensent, et par conséquent, sait comment les vaincre. Je savais déjà que je demeurerais invaincu, alors imagine ma surprise quand Tetsuya m'a appelé, m'informant d'un intéressant détail. Quelqu'un de nouveau est venu jouer, m'a-t-il dit. » Akashi lécha ses lèvres, tentant de cacher son excitation alors qu'il se remémorait le jour de sa première rencontre avec Taiga. « J'étais tout d'abord plutôt sceptique, et envoyai Shintaro regarder le match d'entraînement de Seirin avec Ryouta et je fus assez satisfait du résultat. Après quoi, je demandai à Tetsuya de m'aider. Je voulais qu'il continue de t'aider en tant que ton 'ombre' et joue le jeu de cet innocent garçon amoureux de basketball qui a été 'blessé et trahi' par ses ancien coéquipiers, juste pour voir jusqu'où tu irais pour l'aider. »

Kagami plissa les yeux, essayent d'ignorer la cuisante douleur qu'il sentait dans sa poitrine. Il l'avait compris, mais l'entendre… s'entendre dire que tous ces précieux instants lui et ses coéquipiers avaient passés avec Kuroko n'avaient rien été de plus qu'un acte…

« Pour tout dire, je pensais que tu étais fini après que Daiki t'ait battu. » continua Akashi, observant avec attention le visage de l'adolescent tentant de combattre sa douleur. Il savait parfaitement qu'il lui causait une douleur émotionnelle, dans son état vulnérable. Il pouvait faire semblant d'être fort, mais Akashi savait qu'il ne suffirait que d'une poussée pour le briser. Un fin sourire apparut sur son visage. « Mais, tu en es revenu plus fort que jamais. Tu as même réussi à battre Rakuzan. _Oh, je t'ai encore plus voulu._ »

Kagami sentit son sang se figer en voyant le sourire d'Akashi s'élargir, ses yeux luisant. Le regarder semblait si _mal_. Il grinça des dents en agrippant violemment les couvertures du lit. « Et ? » parvint-il à demander. « Donc, tu as juste décidé comme ça de me kidnapper ? Tu m'as utilisé, humilié, _violé_ juste parce que tu t' _ennuyais_?! » sa voix sortit plus forte qu'il ne l'avait voulu, mais il réussit avec cette explosion à calmer légèrement la peur qu'il ressentait.

« Oui. » dit simplement Akashi après un temps.

Kagami fixa Akashi, son incrédulité étalée sur son visage. Comme si quelque chose s'était brisé en lui, il se jeta soudainement en direction de l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges, aussitôt stoppé par une brève mais violente douleur au niveau de sa jambe droite. Les yeux de Kagami s'écarquillèrent avant qu'un cri déchiré ne sorte de sa gorge tandis qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol.

 _Echec et mat._

Akashi sourit hautainement en essuyant une tache de sans de sa joue. « As-tu oublié, Kagami Taiga ? Nous sommes trois dans cette pièce. Penser que tu avais oublié Tetsuya, comme c'est imprudent de ta part. » Akashi s'approcha de Kagami, regardant l'autre convulser de douleur.

Akashi adopta un air concerné clairement hypocrite. « Est-ce que ça va, Kagami Taiga ? » l'expression se désagrégea promptement, remplacée par un large sourire.

Kagami se contenta de crier à travers ses larmes. Il attrapa son genou droit, tentant désespérément d'empêcher le sang de s'échapper de l'endroit où sa jambe avait été tranchée. _(ndt : amputée, si vous préférez. Bref, elle est en deux morceaux, si vous me suivez)_ Kagami vit Kuroko ramasser un genre de corde.

« C'est un fil barbelé enchâssé de diamants. » expliqua Kuroko en formant délicatement un cercle avec le fil.

Akashi sourit narquoisement. « Un objet plutôt intéressant, non ? Avec le juste dosage de force et de pression, il pourrait complètement trancher un membre. » Akashi fixa Kagami toujours remuant sur le sol avant de croiser les yeux de Kuroko. Akashi hocha la tête.

« Kagami-kun », commença avec douceur Kuroko. « A partir de maintenant nous ne serons plus aussi gentil qu'auparavant. » Il s'approcha de Kagami avant de lever un pied et de l'abaisser violemment sur la blessure ouverte, obtenant un nouveau hurlement en conséquence.

Kagami continua de crier ses yeux ouverts en grand mais incapable de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Il entendit quelque chose crépiter et réussit à se reprendre juste à temps pour voir Akashi tenant un fer à marquer brûlant. Les yeux de Kagami s'écarquillèrent encore alors qu'un sanglot dépassait ses lèvres, des larmes coulant de ses yeux. « N-non… s-s'il vous plaît…. S'il vous plaît… Je vous en supplie. » Il pleura plus fort en sentant la chaleur du fer se rapprocher de son genou.

« Tout va bien, Kagami Taiga. » Akashi sourit doucement à l'individu suppliant. « C'est pour ton propre bien. Je suis presque sûr que tu ne veux pas te vider de ton sang. »

Kagami n'eut pas même le temps de comprendre ce qu'on lui disait avant qu'une brûlante, atroce douleur ne se fasse sentir. A douleur semblait partir de son genou et remonter le long de sa cuisse puis exploser dans tout son corps. Il cria encore et encore, suppliant que la douleur s'arrête alors qu'il tentait de s'en écarter, mais l'indescriptible douleur le laissa sans aucune force. Son corps convulsa, bouche grande ouverte laissant la bave s'en échapper, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le sol pour tenter de maintenir une quelconque sanité. Bientôt il ne put plus le supporter, et, ses yeux se révulsant, il s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de son propre esprit.

Akashi sourit sereinement.

* * *

« Hmm… Tu es sûr, Akashi-kun ? » Kuroko prit le menton de Kagami et le releva gentiment afin de croiser son regard, vides et sans vie. Il était déjà presque complètement brisé. Derrière Kagami, Akashi passait ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'autre adolescent aux cheveux rouges, son toucher faisant frissonner l'autre.

« Oui. » Déclara Akashi après quelques instants. « Ça devrait aller. Après ceci, il ne nous sera plus d'aucune utilité. »

« Compris, Akashi-kun. »

Kuroko s'agenouilla plus près de Kagami, genoux s'enfonçant dans le lit. Kagami frissonna en sentant la main de Kuroko descendre de son torse à son estomac, touchant le sperme sec sur sa peau. Akashi et Kuroko lui avaient fait tellement de choses que son esprit ne les enregistrait même plus.

« Dépêche-toi », marmonna Akashi. « J'attends. »

Kuroko se contenta d'hocher la tête avant d'embrasser brièvement les lèvres de Kagami, remontant pour mordre son nez. Kagami frissonna au violent contact mais ne fit rien pour s'en éloigner. Ce fut lorsque la bouche de Kuroko vint reposer sur ses yeux que Kagami se figea.

La respiration de Kuroko était chaude contre la peau de Kagami, sa langue sortant paresseusement, s'approchant toujours plus près de son globe oculaire. Les yeux de Kagami se fermèrent d'horreur, mais la langue de Kuroko les rouvrit. Kagami sentit une piquante douleur quand la langue passa sur son œil. La piqûre devint bien plus douloureuse quand la langue de Kuroko poussa le globe oculaire de Kagami, appuyant que le coin près de son nez et l'enfonçant. Kagami cria, sa voix rauque, et tenta de s'écarter, mais les mains d'Akashi le maintinrent. Kagami sentit quelque chose de chaud couler le long de ses joues, mais il ne savait pas si c'était de la salive ou du sang. Il sentit les dents de Kuroko avant qu'une autre poussée de douleur n'explose, un côté de sa vision devenant rouge.

Kagami sentit quelque chose de rond et humide tomber de son visage, tomber sur ses genoux, où reposaient ses mains. Il frissonna en sentant quelque chose de chaud et un genre de liquide suinter sur ses doigts. Il sentit quoi que ça puisse être qui était tombé de son visage rouler hors de ses jambes, atterrissant sur le lit.

 _Ce n'est pas possible_. Se dit-il avec horreur.

« C'est chaud. » marmonna Kagami, s'écartant. Sa lèvre inférieure était enduite de sang, qu'Akashi essuya de son pouce. Kuroko se contenta de sourire au geste de son amant avant de se lever et de placer une main sur la tête de Kagami. L'autre main descendit sur la bosse présente au noveau de son entre-jambe.

Kagami trembla violemment, son visage couvert de sang et de larmes. Il tenta de secouer sa tête en une négation, mais dans son état actuel, amputé de sa jambe droite, l'autre presque complètement brisée, ses mains attachées ensemble et placées sur ses genoux, et avec Akashi qui maintenait fermement son corps en place, il ne pouvait pas bouger sans ressentir une intense douleur. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était regarder de son œil restant Kuroko sortir lentement son érection.

« Cela va sans doute être douloureux, Kagami Taiga. » murmura Akashi dans son oreille, un sourire discernable dans son ton. « Mais, nous savons que tu es assez fort pour le supporter, juste comme les autres fois. »

Kuroko passa une main dans les cheveux de Kagami avant de les tirer brusquement, jusqu'à ce que Kagami gémisse de douleur. Kagami observa avec horreur Kuroko se rapprocher. Il pouvait sentir quelque chose d'étranger envahir son orbite vide, la douleur insupportable. Au-dessus de lui, Kuroko grognait à voix basse.

Kagami avait le sexe de Kuroko dans la tête. Il voulait vomir. Il voulait crier mais fut tu par des doigts s'enfonçant dans sa bouche béante, l'élargissant. Il senti Akashi se déplacer, apparaissant soudainement en face de lui. Akashi avança rapidement et enfonça son propre organe dans le bouche de l'adolescent brisé. La brusque invasion fit tousser Kagami. Sa tête fut forcée d'un côté, un œil dirigé vers les deux hommes le dominant.

Kuroko était penché au-dessus de lui avec un petit sourire. Il semblait plutôt innocent, à moins que vous ne regardiez ses yeux inexpressifs, qui ne montraient aucune émotion si ce n'est une étincelle d'excitation, et la trace de sang sur ses lèvres sa vue fit geler son sang dans ses veines. Aux côtés de Kuroko, Akashi le regardait avec condescendance, son regard aussi glacial que la main qui enserrait sa mâchoire. Contrairement à Kuroko, les yeux d'Akashi laissaient transparaître combien il appréciait la douleur qu'il infligeait. Kagami ne savait pas lequel des deux était le pire.

Les mouvements du duo étaient brutaux tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient en lui sans montrer aucune indication de s'arrêter ou du moins de ralentir. C'était trop. Kagami était déjà tombé tellement bas qu'il était usuellement comme indifférent à tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait d'autre, mais ça… même avoir sa jambe coupée avait été moins douloureux que ça. Ce n'était pas une simple question de souffrance. C'était une question de violation.

Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que l'esprit de Kagami décide de le sauver de plus d'humiliation et le laisse sombre dans l'inconscience.

Akashi et Kuroko le remarquèrent, mais se contentèrent d'accélérer le mouvement de leurs hanches, s'enfouissant en Kagami avec encore plus de force. Kuroko pompait son sexe de sa main libre tandis que la tête s'enfonçait et ressortait de l'orbite de Kagami. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfoncer trop profondément, ou il risquerait de le tuer trop tôt.

Kuroko sentit le plaisir monter et l'indiqua à Akashi, ledit adolescent aux cheveux rouges se décalant légèrement pour que Kuroko puisse s'enfoncer dans la bouche de Kagami à côté de son propre sexe. Leurs organes se frottaient l'une contre l'autre à chaque mouvement. La chaleur et la compression double fut bien plus que suffisante pour les faire basculer. Akashi tendit une main pour attraper les cheveux de Kuroko, l'attirant de sorte à ce qu'il puisse embrasser l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus, tous deux continuant leurs mouvements.

Ils jouirent ensemble et laissèrent un chaud liquide blanc jaillirent entre les lèvres de Kagami, coulant hors de sa bouche et tombant goutte à goutte du bas de son menton. Akashi et Kuroko relâchèrent l'autre corps, le laissant tomber sur le sol tandis qu'ils s'étreignaient pour mieux continuer leur baiser, brûlant et passionné. Quand ils se séparèrent, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, leurs fronts appuyés l'un contre l'autre.

Ils s'étaient bien amusés.

* * *

Akashi s'appuya contre le bord de la fenêtre, se remémorant le jour où ils avaient capturé Kagami Taiga.

 _Akashi amena le verre de vin à ses lèvres et en avala une gorgée, observant un certain adolescent à travers la vitre tintée de la voiture. Il ne pouvait attendre d'e mettre les mains sur cette personne. Il sentit un frisson courir le long de son échine en imaginant toutes les choses qu'il pourrait faire._

 _Oui…_

… _Ce serait parfait._

 _Des bras s'entourèrent autour de son cou, le distrayant de ses pensées. La chaleur familière se pressant contre lui le relaxa instantanément._

 _« Es-tu excité, Akashi-kun ? »_

 _Il retira ses lèvres du bord de son verre et se tourna pour faire face à une paire de magnifiques yeux bleus le regardant derrière de sensuelles paupières à demi-fermées. Il bougea son corps vers son amant._

 _« A ton avis, Tetsuya. » Akashi sourit avec satisfaction en attrapant l'une des mains de son vis-à-vis et la portant à ses lèvres, mordillant les doigts fins._

 _Kuroko laissa échapper un inhabituel sourire sournois et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Akashi. Il éloigna sa main des lèvres de l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges et attrapa son menton, le relevant._

 _« Je pense… » murmura Kuroko, penchant sa tête malicieusement. Il la baissa lentement. « …qu'Akashi-kun est très… »_

 _Il lécha ses lèvres. « …très… »_

 _« …excité. » Il s'arrêta, souriant d'un air satisfait, ses lèvres frôlant celles d'Akashi._

 _Le silence devint tendu tandis que les yeux bleus fixaient les hétérochromes qui leur faisaient face. L'air à l'intérieur de la voiture sembla se réchauffer – devenant suffocant. Le silence fut finalement brisé par Akashi, ses mots résonnant._

 _« Quel allumeur… » I attrapa l'arrière de la tête de Kuroko et appuya, leurs bouches s'écrasant l'un contre l'autre en un brûlant baiser – le contenu du verre se renversant sur la moquette intérieur noire de la voiture avant qu'Akashi ne le relâche enfin, le verre tombant au sol avec un léger bruit._

 _« Excusez-moi, Monsieur. »_

 _Akashi se sépara des lèvres de Kuroko – qui procéda à s'occuper du coup de l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges – pour répondre à son chauffeur._

 _« Qu'il y a-t-il ? » il haussa un sourcil en rejetant la tête en arrière, laissant à Kuroko un accès plus libre à son cou tandis qu'il glissait une main dans le pantalon – et sous-vêtement – de Kuroko, massant de fermes fesses avant d'enfoncer deux de ses doigts – un bruyant gémissement en résultant._

 _« La cible est en mouvement, jeune maître. » répondit le chauffeur – son visage impassible, comme si son maître n'était pas engagé dans des actes sexuels devant ses yeux. « Vos ordres, Monsieur ? »_

 _Akashi nota avec approbation l'éthique professionnelle de son chauffeur. Les Akashi n'employaient que le meilleur du meilleur, après tout._

 _Hochant la tête avec absence, il enleva sa main du corps de Kuroko et poussa ledit adolescent à s'allonger sur le dos – leurs fines statures s'accommodant bien au large intérieur de la voiture. Ecartant les jambes de Kuroko, Il s'agenouilla entre elles et entreprit de détacher sa ceinture._

 _« Suis-le. » ordonna t-il avant que Kuroko ne l'abaisse vers lui pour un open-mouth baiser. Akashi parvint à entendre un « Compris » avant que le bruyant gémissement de Kuroko ne le couvre quand il entra en lui. Bientôt, le seul son présent dans la voiture était celui de la peau claquant contre la peau, accompagné de geignements, gémissements, et grognements._

* * *

 _La voiture se gara lentement à l'ombre d'un arbre._

 _Akashi regardait par la fenêtre, son regard légèrement levé pour observer une certaine personne s'approcher de la porte de son appartement. Son apparence immaculée était maintenant tout à fait en bataille. Il avait seulement son pantalon d'uniforme et sa veste de Rakuzan sur les épaules._

 _La tête de Kuroko était appuyée sur les genoux d'Akashi tandis qu'il dormait, ses bras entourant la taille d'Akashi. Son gakuran noir couvrait sa forme nue. Akashi passa une main à travers les cheveux de Kuroko._

 _« dessus. » ordonna t-il._

 _« Compris. » Le chauffeur ouvrit la fenêtre, positionna le pistolet, et tira._

 _« Excellent. » Les yeux d'Akashi s'écarquillèrent, un sourire tordu apparaissant sur son visage. « Rapporte-le à l'intérieur. »_

Quand Kuroko lui avait parlé pour la première fois de Kagami Taiga, il avait été sceptique. Il n'y avait aucune chance que Kuroko ait trouvé quelqu'un pour l'amuser aussi vite. C'était juste le début de l'année, après tout. Ah, mais bien sûr, son précieux Tetsuya avait toujours surpassé ses attentes.

« Tu sembles heureux, Akashi-kun. » commenta Kuroko. Il était assis sur le lit et regardait son amant, qui lui-même fixait la fenêtre, lorsqu'il avait aperçu l'adolescent aux cheveux rouge sourire. « L'as-tu autant apprécié que ça ? »

Akashi détourna les yeux de la fenêtre et observa Kuroko, remarquant la tension dans ses épaules, de même que celle présente dans son ton de voix. Il s'avança à grands pas vers son amant, posa ses mains sur chacune de ses épaules et poussa son amant sur le dos, s'installant à califourchon sur lui.

« Pour tout dire, Tetsuya, oui. » Akashi sourit en s'asseyant sur l'estomac de Kuroko.

« Alors… » Murmura Kuroko, détournant ses yeux du rouge et mordant ses lèvres. «Ai-je été bien pour toi ? » demanda t-il à voix basse, ses lèvres serrées en une fine ligne.

Akashi laissa échapper un court rire. « Tu sais toujours quoi faire pour me faire sentir mieux. Tu as toujours été bien pour moi, Tetsuya. »

Kuroko sourit doucement. Il avait bien agi, son amant avait l'air si heureux. Il avait toujours fait des choses pour l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges. Dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu au collège, il était tombé si profondément. Akashi lui avait donné un but, lui avait donné tout ce qu'il avait maintenant, et plus important encore, Akashi lui avait donné son amour. Kuroko se sentait extrêmement reconnaissant que quelqu'un comme Akashi l'aime autant et c'est pourquoi il avait juré de toujours rendre son bien-aimé heureux.

Il se souvenait qu'un jour, au collège, Akashi lui avait une fois avoué son ennui, combien tout était si prévisible et à quel point il avait été heureux de l'avoir rencontré. Kuroko s'était senti incroyablement touché d'entendre ça, mais avait été attristé quand Akashi lui avait annoncé que tout redevenait stagnant une nouvelle fois. Kuroko avait dû faire quelque chose, il voulait rendre l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges heureux et qu'il le _reste_.

Kuroko avait observé dans l'ombre, là où son cher bien-aimé l'avait placé. Il avait tout manipulé, rendu tout plus excitant, différent, _et intéressant !_ Il avait trouvé Kise et s'était assuré que le blond le suive, il ferait un joli pion. Ça avait été un timing parfait, parce qu'Haizaki commençait à devenir un vrai problème pour l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges. Et quand Nijimura avait _enfin_ obtenu son diplôme, qu'il était enfin parti, Akashi était sien. Tout avait été si parfait quand ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Comme si rien ne pouvait jamais les séparer… puis ça s'était produit.

Son amant avait changé, il s'ennuyait de nouveau, et plus que jamais. Il avait dû faire quelque chose. Les autres ruineraient son amant. Comment avaient-ils pu laisser tomber leur capitaine ? Kuroko avait prévu de les séparer, et ils l'avaient fait… seulement, il n'avait pas prévu d'être aussi mis à l'écart. Ah… son amant l'avait prévu bien avant. Akashi était vraiment intelligent. Si Akashi en avait décidé ainsi, alors Kuroko lui obéirait.

Pourtant, il avait tenté de trouver de nouvelles manières d'amuser Akashi… et – miracle ! – il l'avait trouvé ! Kagami Taiga… Il était parfait pour son plan. Il avait contacté Akashi pour immédiatement l'informer qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un pour le distraire son bien-aimé avait tout d'abord douté de lui, mais Kuroko lui avait prouvé son tort et l'avait rendu fier. Depuis le match d'entraînement, en passant par l'Inter High, jusqu'à l' « accidentel » camp d'entraînement joint avec Shutoku et à la Winter Cup, il avait tout prévu pour rendre son amant heureux, pour rompre la monotonie de sa vie.

Regardant l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges maintenant, Kuroko ne s'était jamais senti plus joyeux de sa vie. Akashi semblait parfaitement satisfait, si heureux…

… _et c'était entièrement grâce à lui._

« Alors, Akshi-kun… » Kuroko entoura le cou de l'autre de ses bras, le rapprochant de lui. « Aurai-je une récompense ? »

Akashi sourit narquoisement. « Tetsuya… Je te donnerai plus que ça. » Il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de son amant tout en déboutonnant la chemise de Kuroko, glissant ses mains sur la peau ainsi exposée. Akashi se déplaça vers le bas, plaçant des baisers aussi légers que des papillons sur le cou de Kuroko, son torse, avant de se jeter sur l'un des téton de Kuroko, obtenant un halètement et un violent frisson.

Kuroko ferma simplement les yeux, ressentant chaque mouvement.

Il avait bien fait.

* * *

Il se demanda combien de temps s'était écoulé.

Akashi jeta un dernier regard au manoir avant d'entrer dans la voiture où Kuroko l'attendait silencieusement. Il s'assit à côté de son amant, plaçant sa tête sur son épaule et entoura sa taille d'un bras.

« Akashi-kun ? » Kuroko pencha la tête, son corps se laissant aller dans l'étreinte de l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges.

« Je me suis vraiment amusé. » Akashi sourit avant d'indiquer d'un geste au chauffeur de démarrer.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se retournèrent pour regarder le manoir brûler…

* * *

 _Donc, voilà. Je pense que c'est la première fiction avec...erm... CE genre de chose dedans que je traduis. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les suivantes seront plutôt fluffy (je crois) Bref._

 _Reviews, please ?_


End file.
